Une histoire pas si fun que ça
by LoveIsADoloris
Summary: Les élèves sont revenus pour refaire leur septième année, et un certain blond, dans un certain dortoir, situé dans un certain cachot, prend une certaine décision...


**Une histoire pas si fun que ça...**

 **Disclamer:** Hi ! Comme vous vous en doutez, les personnages appartiennent à la fabuleuse JKR. Les chansons écoutées durant l'écriture sont Do I Wanna Know ? by Arctic Monkeys (avec le cover de Christina Grimmie) et Time Of Ourr Lives by Tyrone Wells (je pense d'ailleurs que certains trouveront le passage surant lequel je l'ai écoutée...).

Ceci est ma première fanfiction sur ce site, après en avoir tant lues... J'éspère que vous l'aimerez.

 **NdA:**

On dit de ne pas juger un livre à sa couverture, ici je vous dirais de ne pas juger une histoire à ses quatres premiers paragraphes...

 **RESUME :**

Les élèves sont revenus pour refaire leur septième année, et un certain blond, dans un certain dortoir, situé dans un certain cachot, prend une certaine décision...

 **Petit point Vocabulaire:** Hufflepuf = Poufsouffle Hogwarts = Poudlard

Longbottom = Londubat Snape = Rogue

Slytherin = Serpentard Hogsmade = Pré-au-lard

 **POV DRACO**

Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy, le Prince des Slytherins, le Dieu du Sexe de Hogwarts, le mec dont l'élégance et la perfection font pleurer les Dieux de jalousie, l'élève le plus intelligent de ma promotion, et des autres aussi d'ailleurs (après Granger), fier Sang Pur issu de la plus grande famille d'Angleterre, d'une beauté telle qu'elle ferait palir un ange d'envie, élu sorcier le plus sexy (avec Saint Potter) selon Sorcière Hebdo et j'en passe et des meilleures...

Bref je représente la luxure à l'état pur et j'impose le respect chez TOUTE personne, vivante COMMEmorte, j'obtiens ABSOLUMENT TOUT ce dont je désire, parfois en établissant des plans machiavéliques et sournois toute en subtilité dont je suis le maître.

SEULEUMENT, seuleument, la seule personne que je désire réellement, me hait de tout son être et préfèrerait me voir crever la bouche ouverte plutôt que de passer ne serait-ce qu'une dizaine de secondes à se comporter de manière civilisée avec moi.

Derrière votre écran, vous vous dîtes sûrement : "QUOI !? UNE PERSONNE NE VEUT PAS DU GRAND DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY !? CETTE PERSONNE EST UNE GRANDE MALADE !" et je ne vous comprends que trop, c'est vrai, comment une personne censée et en pleine possession de ses capacités pourrait passer à côté de CA !? Mais voyez-vous, celui que je convoite (je te vois déjà pleurer derrière ton écran petite pucelle que tu es en te disant "Ce n'est pas possible, je ne serai jamais madame Malfoy !", ce à quoi je répondrais : Ne saute pas par la fenêtre, même si j'étais hétéro, je ne serais pas sorti avec toi ! Et si tu es un garçon, dommage pour toi je te donnerais exactement la même réponse) est unique en son genre.

Vous voulez que je vous le décrive ? Et pour vous dire quoi ?

Que les cheveux noirs indomptables qui encadrent son visage et qui lui donnent un air sauvage en mode "je-viens-de-prendre-le-pied-de-ma-vie" font battre mon coeur avec force ? Que ses yeux, ses lacs verts indescriptibles lacèrent mon âme et me donnent envie de me noyer dedans ? Qu'ils m'hypnotisent et m'empêchent de dormir la nuit ? Que son mètre quatre-vingt-dix de muscles durement gagnés grâce au Quidditch me fait me sentir étroit dans mon pantalon et de me donne envie de me fondre dans son étreinte comme dans un cocon de bien-être ? Que je ne me sens vivant que lorsque que son regard fougueux se pose sur moi ? Qu'il m'ait inconcevable de ne pas le voir ne serait-ce qu'une journée ? Que, malgré le fait que cela me tue à petit feu, je préfère qu'il déverse sa rage sur moi de ses sourires enragés, de ses poings motivés, de ses regards haineux, de ses sorts provoqués par mes soins, alors que je voudrais qu'il me sourit, d'un de ses si merveilleux sourires qui ne s'adressent qu'aux autres et qui disparaissent dès que j'entre dans son champ de vision, plutôt que de subir son indifférence, qui signifierait ma perte, car je ne peux me résoudre à n'être personne pour lui, parce que j'en mourrais à coup sur ? Que je préfère sa haine qui me brûle à son indifférence qui me glacerait le sang à jamais ?

Que je hais de toute mon âme autant que j'adore son impulsivité, sa fougue, son humilité qui ne connait aucune limite, alors qu'il pourrait régner en maître sur le monde après avoir tuer Voldemort ? Son aura de puissance qui vous enveloppe chaleureusement s'il tient à vous et qui vous opresse dangereusement si vous êtes son ennemi ? Son courage, son innocence et sa naiveté qui, bien que légèrement amochées, sont encore présentent malgré toutes les épreuves injustes qu'il a endurées ? Que j'aurais voulu être avec lui dès le départ et lui éviter toutes ces souffrances ? Que son besoin quasi vital de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin qui le pousse à donner des secondes chances et à aimer tout le monde, en voyant toujours le bon côté, alors que tous l'ont rejeté lorsque que tous le croyait responsable de l'ouverture de la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année, lorsque son nom est sortie de la Coupe de Feu en quatrième année, lorsqu'il a affirmé que Voldemort était revenu, me blesse, car je ne sais que trop bien que toute cette passion ne me sera jamais destinée ?

Que j'exècre tout ce "beau monde" qui se targue d'avoir été à ses côtés durant la Bataille Finale en oubliant tout le reste, ce reste qui fait toute la différence, ce reste qui ne signifie que trop ? Que je l'exècre pour ne jamais avoir fait attention qu'à Harry POTTER, LE GARCON QUI A SURVECU, et non Harry, le petit garçon obligé de grandir trop vite ? Le petit garçon ayant perdu ses parents beaucoup trop tôt et ayant vu périr tous ceux dont le seul "crime" était de l'aimer ?! Le petit garçon qui s'en ait haï pour cela ?! Le petit garçon du placard sous l'escalier au 4 Privet Drive avec ses rêves de famille et d'amour, maltraité par les moldus, utilisé comme une arme par les sorciers ?! Ce petit garçon de Lumière qui a absorbé les Ténèbres pour apporter la Paix aux autres, tandis que lui est condamné à broyer du noir, seul jusqu'à la fin des temps ? car oui, même s'il est entouré, personne ne pourra jamais comprendre le petit Harry qui revoit encore et encore les gens qu'il aime mourir pour lui dans ses songes, ne pouvant avoir ne serait-ce qu'une nuit peuplée de retrouvailles, d'un monde meilleur où la douleur ne serait plus et dans lequel le bonheur serait Roi...

Vous voulez que je vous dise que j'abhorre - autant que je m'abhorre - ne pas avoir droit à une de ces merveilleuses secondes chances, car si j'en avais besoin, ce ne serait pas d'une seconde, mais de milliers ?

Non, tout cela je ne vous le dirais pas. Finalement, oubliez les quatres premiers paragraphes. Finalement...

Ce ne sont pas les Sang de Bourbe, les Hufflepuffs, les Cracmols, les Elfes de Maison ou Longbottom qui sont la honte de la "race" sorcière, ce sont les Sang Purs guidés par leur égo surdimentionné et par les traditions inventées par des sorciers au poil dans la main voulant asseoir leur puissance et leur richesse en dénigrant l'inconnu, car l'inconnu effraie autant qu'il attire et ils n'auraient pas supporté de ne plus être le centre du monde, de perdre face à de plus grandes valeurs; la TOLERANCE et l'OUVERTURE.

La TOLERANCE envers les nés-moldus et leurs croyances.

L'OUVERTURE face aux objets et fêtes moldus qui ont le pouvoir d'améliorer notre quotidien, ainsi que d'enrichir notre patrimoine culturel sans pour autant renier nos origines.

Durant des années, j'ai fait parti de ces coincés du derrière, aveuglé par mon éductation trop stricte; "Un Malfoy est fier !", "Un Malfoy ne montre pas ses émotions en public !", "Un Malfoy ne perd jamais le contrôle !", et autres règles à la con selon lesquelles nous serions les plus beaux et les plus forts.

Pff, quand j'y repense maintenant, je trouve tout ceci pathétique, mon père qui se targuait d'être un Malfoy et un Sang Pur, n'a eu de cesse de SERVIR un Sang MELE ! Il était bien BEAU et bien FIER quand il est sorti d'Azkaban et que son MAITRE l'avait choisi comme souffre douleur ! (nda: mots en maj = ironie)

Et ma mère qui ne disait rien, qui a laissé son fils soi-disant CHERI grandir dans les préceptes maudits et absurdes d'un fou furieux et d'un père qui ne valait pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison.

Je me targuais d'être parfait, de mes origines. Je ne doutais de rien, tout m'était acquis. Un parfait connard, voilà ce que j'étais, je ne jugeais les gens que sur leur statut social, leur maison et leur naissance, croyant dur comme fer que j'avais la vie rêvée...

Mais en fait il ne suffit pas d'être beau, à Slytherin, un Sang Pur riche de surcroît, je comprend maintenant pourquoi Harry a refusé ma main tendue en première année, cela ne lui aurait apporté que plus de malheur, c'est vrai quoi, accepté l'amitié du connard de fils d'un des plus fervant serviteur du gars qui a tué ses parents, qui fait de sa vie un enfer et qui considère les gens qu'il aiment comme des "Traîtres à leur Sang" ou des cibles à éliminer. Un Slytherin qui, du fait qu'il croyait que l'amitié du Sauveur lui été acquise, s'est arrangé pour lui pourrir l'existence, qui a été trop lâche et qui a voulu rendre son père fier de lui jusqu'au bout en prêtant allégeance à Voldemort, tandis que tous mettaient leurs vies en danger et leurs familles aussi pour assurer la pérénité du monde sans aucun regret, qui malgré les pertes, essaient tant bien que mal de continuer à vivre et à ce reconstruire pour ceux qui restent.

C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que la vie rêvée, c'est d'avoir une famille aimante, comme celle des Weasley, qui se serre les coudes et qui sourit en dépit du manque d'argent et des obstacles tels que Voldemort et la douleur de la perte d'un proche. Que c'est le fait de se réveiller et de voir que l'on a des amis qui nous accompagneraient jusqu'aux portes de la Mort, qui croient en nous, qui nous donnent le sourire et qui sont capables ne voir quand ça va mal, qui se font une joie de rire de nous lorsque nous voyons un objet moldu pour la première fois et qui nous expliquent comme il fonctione, qui sont la TOUT le temps, et non uniquement lorsque tout va au mieux et qu'ils peuvent se servir de nous comme mes "amis" de Slytherins.

En fait, nous n'étions pas véritablement amis, nous étions juste des collègues ayant pour but de faire perdurer l'ascension des Sang Pur et leur puissance. Je pense que si j'ai autant détesté Harry au début, c'était par jalousie, puis j'ai réalisé que sa vie n'était pas rose même s'il gagnait au Quidditch et qu'il était adulé de tous, non si je l'ai tant haï c'est parce qu'il m'a fait réaliser que je me perdais dans une parodie de bonheur et de prétendue perfection.

J'ai su que j'étais fou amoureux de lui lorsque je l'ai vu au Manoir, si faible et pourtant si fort. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux des siens beaucoup trop verts et prendre conscience que toutes ces années de lutte durant lesquelles je provoquais chaque fois un affrontement - car je les initiais toujours - c'est parce que j'avais un besoin vicéral de me montrer à lui, d'exister dans sa vie, et puisque je ne le pouvais par l'amour, je le faisiais par la haine.

C'est aussi à ce moment que j'ai compris que c'était vraiment TOUJOURS moi qui amenais les conflits, et que donc lui n'avait pas besoin de moi, que je ne faisais que lui rendre la vie plus dure qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et cela me fit atrocement mal. Puis je le sauvais, la Bataille Finale eut lieu, ma mère échappa à Azkban en sauvant l'Elu, mon père mourrut du Baiser du Détraqueur et me revoici pour repasser une derière année à Hogwarts et obtenir mes ASPICS.

Hier, je me promenais à Hogsmade, je suis passé devant la boutique des frères Weasley - bien que je ne l'ai jamais avoué, je les aimais bien - et j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a profondement touché; Georges était là, essayant de sourire à tout le monde, d'avancer, de créer de nouvelles farces et, à un moment, lorsqu'il avait cru trouver une bonne idée, il s'était retourné, un grand sourire sur le visage et avait dit:

"-Hey Fred, j'- "

Et il s'était souvenu que son frère ne serait plus jamais à côté de lui en même temps que son sourire s'enfuyait au loin, qu'ils ne pourraient plus faire la blague de "Non, ce n'est pas moi Fred, comment osez vous vous appelez notre mère Madame !" **(1)**

Je rentrai le coeur lourd et allai me coucher.

Pour faire court, il n'y a pas homme plus reconnaissant sur cette Terre que moi, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas digne d'exister pour quelqu'un comme Harry, le symbole même de la Pureté, moi, un ancien Mangemort, ayant réalisé ses erreurs de jeunesse bien trop tard, ayant, avec elles, raté le coche menant au bonheur.

Si j'écris ceci sur un bout de parchemin, car oui, je l'écris, ce n'est pas pour que quiconque et surtout lui le lise, je ne le montrerais à personne. Non, j'écris ceci pour "expier" mes fautes, je n'ai jamais été bon pour parler aux gens de mes sentiments, un des vestiges de mon éduction trop froide je suppose... J'écris cette lettre (?), car je vais tout laisser en espérant que là où j'irai, je pourrais enfin veiller sur lui ou au moins rendre sa vie meilleur, un peu comme un ange gardien qui sait ? Enfin si je ne me retrouve pas au Purgatoire afin de recevoir le châtiment que je mérite, et si cela est le cas, et bien je l'accepte car;

Je suis content d'avoir eu la chance de le connaître, d'avoir fait partie de sa vie et lui de la mienne ; je pourrais mourir heureux en l'apercevant ne serait-ce qu'une dernière fois.

Merci Harry d'avoir donner un sens à ma vie, je pars sans un regret si ce n'ait que j'aurais tant voulu être celui qui te ferait oublier tes cauchemars.

Il est vrai qu'il est dur de me défaire de mes plus merveilleux souvenirs qui t'incluent tous sans exeption, mais je suis comblé que tu aies fait un bout de chemin avec moi, et sache que je me rappelerais de tes yeux si transparents et en même temps si fermés qui sont le mirroir de ton âme que j'ai eu le temps d'une vie, de ma vie, pour essayer d'en percer les moindres mystères.

Je me demande comment tu réagiras quand tu apprendras ce qui m'est arrivé, bien sûr, tu n'en connaîtras jamais les raisons, mais je me demande si lorsque tu verras mes yeux ouverts, qui, ne verront plus jamais rien, tu te rendras compte que la seule chose qui sera gravée pour toujours dans ces rétines sont tes yeux trop verts et, si tu t'en rend compte, que m'indiquera ton regard ?

Car j'ai beau avoir passé ma vie à décripter les émotions que l'on pouvait y lire, ceux que tu m'adressais n'étaient que de haine ou d'affliction, malgré tout, ces regards j'ai appris à les apprécier même s'ils me tuaient lentement, douloureusement, car je les méritaient et j'en étais la cause, car c'est moi qui leur donnaient cet éclat et pour moi, c'était pus que n'importe quoi, l'empreinte de mon passge dans ta vie, dans ta mémoire et dans ta tête, j'aurais seuleument espérer que cette empreinte ce reflète dans ton coeur...

Peut-être que tu trouveras cette lettre dans une dizaine d'années, lorsque tu auras tout ce dont la vie t'a privé et que tu mérites; une personne qui t'aime et une famille à toi, je regrètte juste de ne pas en faire partie.

Je souhaite que tu me pardonnes mes conneries, que tu me pardonnes d'être faible et de t'aimer comme je le fait, désespérément, fièvreusement, alors que je n'en ai pas le droit, que je ne le mérite pas.

Un dernier blasphème dans cette vie de parjure qu'est la mienne : Je t'aime.

 **FIN POV DRACO et fin de cet OS.**

Alors ? Un petit mouchoir...

 **(1)** Ce passage fait référence à une image de mon compte Pinterest m'ayant faite pleurer, sur Molly qui, bien plus âgée, a confondu Fred et Georges et que ce dernier, ne souhaitant pas lui rappeler la mort de son frère, lui a refait cette fameuse blague, lui disant ensuite: "Non, je plaisante, je suis Fred."

J'accepte toute critique, même négative, tant qu'elle est constructive et tant qu'elle n'est pas insultante.

Et n'oubliez pas que le Prince Charmant est un mythe, son paquet de gâteaux, en vente à Carrefour ! 5Pour éviter le placement de produit, je citerai Auchan, Leclerc, Lidl...)


End file.
